Passenger aircraft cabins usually are equipped with overhead passenger service units (PSUs), which comprise and/or support functional components such as reading lights, oxygen masks, gaspers, loudspeakers, optical signs, switches etc. Today's passenger service units cover a lot of space of the ceiling of an aircraft cabin and therefore do not allow for a dense arrangement of the passengers' seats which are arranged below overhead passenger service units.
It therefore would be beneficial to provide an improved overhead passenger service unit which needs less space than a conventional overhead passenger service unit while still providing at least the same functionalities.